


Gimme some galra

by rinjob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Good Kitty, Other, bonding moment, galra - Freeform, mentions of keith - Freeform, thace x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: Thace is hot. enough said. For @redpaladiin who is a furry





	

"Thaaaace~!" You sing-songed, "Come out already!" 

A gruff voice replied, "I look ridiculous."

"You could never look ridiculous you sexy furry beast."

Your breath caught in your throat as Thace stepped out of the shared bathroom, his dark purple fur bare, the only clothing being the red silk panties.

"Wow." was all you could manage and you felt the heat pooling below. "Hot damn boi."

Thace groaned, standing shyly at the end of the bed.

"Get over here, kitten. Momma wants to play." You said, eyeing the purple fur sticking out of his panties.

Immedielty he obeyed, jumping on the bed as his claws came to your shirt. You felt his deep yellow eyes staring at you hungrily, his canine grin making you come undone. 

"Quiznack, Thace, could you be any slower?" You sighed, watching his claws fumble over your zipper.

He paused for a minute, "Do you want me to claw you again?"

You remembered the night and you were honestly turned on, his claws were your kink. They hurt like a bitch but damn they felt good. You watched as he continued, finally getting your suit off.

"Are you spaced for Thace?" He grinned, his claws raking down your thighs. You felt your comeback die on your throat as soft fur surrounded you. You heard him purr as you slowly petted the fur around his hips, your hands slowly sliding the panties off.

"Good kitty." you murmured, watching as his face contorted in ecstasy.

It was hot and heavy, wild breaths mingled with soft moans. You found yourself gripping his soft ears, your mind a blurry mess of _Thace, Thace, Thace_.

"I'm close," Thace moaned out, "Do the thing."

You sighed, "C'mon Thace, is it necessary?"

He growled lowly, "Yes, c'mon i'm close."

Reluctantly you obliged, clearing your throat and trying your best to mimic the boy.

" _I'm Keith i'm sooo emo_."

You heard Thace scream out in pleasure, his body sinking into yours. His claws held you close as your loud breaths mingled together.

"What an amazing bonding moment™."

"Thace, no. Don't call it that."

Thace chuckled, shaking his head. "Ready for round two?"

"You bet your sweet quiznack I am."


End file.
